Looking Up
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: Things may finally be looking up for Brittany. Set during season one, Hairography, Brittany is at the School For The Deaf, in Drayton, when her choir visits the New Directions.


**Looking Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor any of the characters mentioned (well, apart from the ones in the deaf choir that are never named, but I have a brief idea of which ones they are in the club).**

Brittany raised her eyebrow, frowning at the McKinley Glee club, wondering what on earth they were doing. She couldn't even hear what they were singing, owing to the fact she was deaf, but their hair looked... insane. She completely agreed with Jack, as he signed to his girlfriend that they looked completely crazy. One girl caught her eye, though, and she smiled briefly at her, before staring in bemusement as they continued to sing.

She thought it was laughable, them getting through to Regionals, and had good hopes that her choir would win – proving that the judges didn't discriminate, merely because they were all deaf. They'd had to face that kind of prejudice before, and it really, _really_ hurt.

The New Directions, at least, seemed nice, even if they hadn't invited them to sing with them, and had had to have their director to ask theirs if they would be so kind as to extend the invitation towards them. Brittany thought it was only fair, after all.

Her relief was short-lived when the others ended, as she remembered suddenly that they were next to perform, and as she felt nerves take her over, she focussed on the small smile that the cute girl she'd noticed before gave her. She had gorgeous black hair, and the outfit that she was wearing seemed to really suit her, even if some of the others looked slightly... odd. Brittany had known her sexuality from a young age, and luckily it hadn't bothered either of her parents when she'd come out as bisexual to them, but it was something she had only told her closest friends.

She assumed 'Imagine' started to play, as the piano player started. It was hard to keep up, as everyone in the group had to keep a close eye on the director so they knew when to start actually singing. It was pretty pitiful at times, when someone missed and started doing completely the wrong actions, and put the rest of the group out of sync.

Concentrating on the sign language which had been drilled into her head ever since she was born, practically, she didn't notice that anything was happening, until a girl from the New Directions stood up and joined them, attempting to copy their actions with her hands. Apparently, she was singing, which Brittany thought was sweet.

As everyone else joined in with the song, she couldn't help but smile. Well, the main reason may have been because the cute girl came and stood next to her, and had to stare at her in order to copy the actions. When it finished, she offered the girl another smile, and the girl returned one that seemed to brighten up the room.

After briefly shouting something that Brittany couldn't hear at a blonde, who looked as if she were pregnant or something, the girl turned to Brittany with a smile, ignoring their Glee clubs as everyone filed out of the room. She dug a notebook out of her bag, scribbled something down and held it out to Brittany, a hopeful look on her beautiful face.

_You, me, coffee?_

Brittany grinned and nodded happily, motioning with her head at the other girl to lead the way.

The shop they ended up at was one called the Lima Bean, and Brittany quickly shot off a text to her friend, Katie, as she waited for her to order their drinks, a coffee for Brittany and a hot chocolate for the other girl.

They took their seats, the other girl wincing at an unheard sound to Brittany as she pulled the chair out from under the table – clearly, scraping across the ground. She'd been told before that it sounded horrific, by a friend who'd been unable to deal with her deafness after a month, effectively leading Brittany to not trusting many other people. She knew she'd grown up quickly, with all the written comments thrown at her and the looks shot her way.

As they were sat, the girl pulled out the notebook again, flipping past some detailed doodles – this girl, by the looks on things, spent more time drawing than listening in lessons, owning to the larger amount of sketches than notes.

_Hey. I'm Santana. I would say I'm sorry for just dragging you off like this, but, really, that would be a lie, and I mustn't tell lies._

Brittany smiled at the Harry Potter reference, and took the pen offered to her, as she started to write an answer. She could speak okay, but according to her mum (who was always honest with her, no matter what) it sounded out of tune and just not... right.

_Brittany. Don't worry, I wouldn't want any kind of apology for something like this._

_Well, good, because I wouldn't want you to wait for something that would never come. You know, I may have to do this more often with you..._

Santana grinned at Brittany, who answered with a nod and a grin as equally big. Oh, yes. There would be more times like this to come, and life, for Brittany, appeared to be looking up slightly.

**A/N: This is kind of short, and I have a few ideas bubbling around my head for more chapters to this, where they start dating and such, so... review with your ideas? Should this stand alone, or do you think I should write some more? Thank you for reading this, however.**


End file.
